


Third Time's the Charm

by Mia_Zeklos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Embedded Images, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Zeklos/pseuds/Mia_Zeklos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maryse and Jocelyn end up having three wedding in total. It's just that only one of them is the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Very, very short; written to go with my graphic for the bingo on tmifemslash.tumblr.com. The theme was 'weddings'.

 

Jocelyn had lived in the mundane world for long enough to learn most of their customs and to try and understand their way of thinking. Not a lot of it had stuck with her, but one of their sayings did now: _third time’s the charm_.

That’s how long it had taken them; two weddings and two marriages that hadn’t gone quite as planned before they’d met again shortly after Jocelyn had woken up at the Institute. It had been as if they’d gone back to the Academy; as if twenty years hadn’t passed from the last time they’d met.

It was only natural that it was Maryse who took Jocelyn around and reintroduced her to everything she’d known before and everything she’d missed in her absence. After all, she was the only one left here who Jocelyn could claim to truly _know_.

It was only a year later, when the war was over and the dust had settled that they’d had the time to finally consider what the newly-reformed Shadow world had to offer them. Jocelyn hadn’t had the time to completely figure her way around the Institute as it was today, but thankfully, Shadowhunter weddings had stayed quite the same.


End file.
